Un Royaume oublié
by Catirella
Summary: [ Petit cadeau ] Tous commence par un conte, mais s’agit t’il vraiment d’un conte pour enfants ? ... FANTASY . 2 ... YAOI...


Titre : **Un Royaume oublié**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …

Couples : Désolé. Pour le savoir, il faut lire le texte, mais avec moi cela semble évident non…

Genre : Fantasy

Sujet : Heuuuuuuuuuuu, c'est obligé là ? Pouuuuuuuf, c'est comme pour les couples. Il faut lire pour le savoir.

_Bêta, Noan :_

_¤ Soupir extatique..¤  
Est-ce vraiment utile de dire que j'adore ce texte ??  
Bref, encore une petite merveille….  
Appréciez le comme il se doit._

_Bonne lecture._

_Noan_

**Note d'introduction de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 31 décembre 2006, 1/2/3 et 16 Janvier 2007 . _

J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu du fait que je n'avais pas envie d'écrire et pourtant plus de 80 pour-cent du texte était déjà écrit avant que je ne le finisse aujourd'hui.  
Deuxième texte de type " **Conte fantastique** ".  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Gros Bisous,  
Catirella

۞

Vendredi 19 janvier 2007 à 13h35  
J'espère que ce texte vous feras patienté en attendent que de nouveau chapitre arrive sur mes divers fictions en cours.  
Re-Bisou à vous tous.  
**Cat **

۞

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Un Royaume oublié**

**

* * *

**

_Sur le ventre reposé un être d'une telle beauté que tout être vivant rêvait de posséder.  
Cette créature aux traits si fin et aux cheveux tel des fils d'or éparpillés tout autour d'elle, telle un voile de soie pourrait être pris pour une jeune fille de par ses lèvres rosées, sa peau laiteuse et parfumée. Le drap reposant en bas de ses reins laissait découvrir une taille fine et sûrement douce au toucher.  
Le prince du Royaume aux Mirages était sans nul doute le plus beau joyaux que le Monde de Gundamy était paré…_

- Quatre cela suffit. Ce conte m'ennuie.

- Lorsque Ira nous le racontait petit tu aimais celui-ci pourtant.

- Ce n'est qu'un conte sur les élucubrations de fous qui croient avoir vu le Royaume des mirages.

- Heero. Nous vivons dans un monde où règne la magie et tu ne crois pas en cela ?

- Hn…

- La mort de ton père t'a rendu plus froid Heero.

- Tu as de la chance d'être Prince et le fils d'un Roi.

Quatre lui sourit.

- Et ton ami depuis toujours.

Heero lui fit un semblant de sourire à son tour.

- Hn.

Un garde du palais arriva, affolé, dans la salle de repos où le Roi n'aimait pas être dérangé.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Mon Roi, un intrus est entré dans l'enceinte du palais mais il nous a échappé.

- COMMENT.

Le garde posa son front contre le sol.

- Pitié.

- Par où est t'il aller ?

- Vers la salle d'eau votre Majesté.

- Incapable. Quatre allons y.

Heero et Quatre partirent vers le lieu indiqué par le soldat. D'autres gardes étaient là, bloquant l'entée de la grande salle pourvue d'un immense bain chauffer en toutes saisons.

- Qu'attendez-vous ?

- Majesté, l'intruse est bloquée, nous attendions votre arrivée, votre Majesté.

Heero soupira et Quatre s'amusa de voir son ami exaspéré par sa propre garde.

- Restez ici. Quatre viens-tu avec moi ?

- Oui allons voir ce qui terrorise tant ta garde… Une femme semble t'il.

- Tous des bakas. Il est temps que Trowa revienne.

- Oui.

Heero sourit en coin.

- Tes attentions à son égard ne sont pas les mêmes que les miennes.

Les portes de la grande salle se refermèrent sur eux et Quatre rougit violemment. Heero cria d'un coup :

- **HALTE LÁ**.

Une personne leur faisant dos s'immobilisa. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés tombant au 3 quart de sa cape noir. Heero ne voyant que la femme ne se retournerait pas, l'obligea par la magie à lui faire face.  
Lorsque celle-ci releva son visage vers eux et ouvrit ses yeux, Quatre et Heero en restèrent immobile.  
Si la beauté avait un visage elle se trouvait devant eux.  
Une peau blanche sans pour autant être d'une pâleur extrême.  
Des lèvres pulpeuses et naturellement rosées.  
Un petit nez fin et légèrement retroussé.  
Des cils longs et fins.  
Mais surtout…  
Des yeux d'une couleur encore jamais vue par les souverains.

- **Qui es-tu ?**

Au lieu de répondre la femme se contenta de sourire d'un regard malicieux.  
Sans le vouloir Quatre et Heero en eurent des frissons.

- **Répond.**

N'obtenant aucune réponse Heero s'impatienta et voulu la faire se rapprocher d'eux d'un mouvement de ma main en utilisant la magie mais…  
Contre tout attente sa magie fut contrée d'un simple claquement de doigts audible mais non visible de par la cape que portait cette femme.  
Heero fronça les sourcils d'avoir été humilié par une femme devant son ami en ayant entravé sa magie aussi facilement.  
Mais ses yeux ainsi que ceux de Quatre s'agrandirent lorsque la femme repoussa sa cape sur ses épaules en laissant apparaître un corps d'homme dans des habits digne d'un noble.  
D'un mouvement du poignet il fit apparaître autour de lui un tourbillon d'air qui ne fit voler que ses cheveux tel une brise légère au coucher du soleil.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Ce furent les seuls mots que prononça l'intrus du palais de Wing avant de disparaître tel un mirage en plein désert.  
Heero n'arriva pas à détacher son regard où se trouvait cette créature qui venait de lui voler son bien le plus précieux.

- Heero… Heero je t'en pris répond moi.

- Hn ! Excuse-moi Quatre.

Quatre lui sourit en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais je pense que maintenant tu vas peut être croire au conte !

- Hn… Il est surnaturel.

Quatre rigola.  
Il n'avait vu Heero qu'une seule fois dans un pareil état. Lorsque son père lui avait offert un magnifique cheval noir pour ses 10 ans.

-

L'intrus atterrit au milieu d'un magnifique jardin aux senteurs et couleurs plus belles les une que les autres, le sourire aux lèvres.

- **DUO**.

Il le perdit aussitôt.

- AH ! Mère ! … Non non non aie aie aie je ne recommencerai plus c'est promis.

Le mère de Duo, qui n'était autre que la souveraine du lieu appelé Royaume aux Mirages, tirait son fils par l'oreille en l'entraînant avec lui..

- Lucrezia va te faire passer l'envie de me désobéir

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et supplia sa mère.

- Non pas ça je vous en prie mère pas la tour des supplices.

- Il ne fallait pas sortir du Royaume une fois de plus.

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

- Aie. Mère ça fait mal vous tirez trop fort.

- Oui je sais, garde tes plaintes pour dans un instant.

- Non Mère pas ça.

- Tu connaissais les conséquences de ta désobéissance, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir du Royaume avant tes 18 ans.

- Mais je les aurais dans 5 semaines.

- Oui mais à cet instant tu ne les as pas encore... Lucrezia, je t'apporte mon démon de fils.

Duo se figea au regard sadique de sa gouvernante qui était aussi qu'une des prêtresses du royaume. Il se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

- Maman s'il te plaît pardonne-moi, pas la canne.

- Lucrezia il est à toi et cette fois qu'il s'en rappèle. Je t'aime mon chéri.

Duo fit la moue. Que sa mère l'aime, il le savait, qu'il y avait des règles, il le savait aussi et qu'il devait en subir les conséquences lorsqu'il ne les respectait pas et encore moins en les enfreignant en douce comme aujourd'hui, il le savait encore plus…  
En 27 escapades dans les autres Royaumes, il venait de se faire prendre pour la 3ème fois.

- 'Vi.

Duo regarda Lucrezia avec son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

- J'ai été sage toute la semaine.

- Je te connais Duo cela ne marche pas avec moi.

Duo tête baissée après avoir perdu son sourire, entra dans la salle où la porte se referma immédiatement une fois celle-ci passée.  
1 heure plus tard dans sa chambre, allongé sur le ventre, sa joue gauche reposant sur ses bras croisés Duo grimaçait.

- Pourquoi elle frappe si fort ?

- Pour que tu ne recommences pas.

- Ouch.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Hilde, je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais une fois de plus mais… Cette fois je l'ai trouvé.

Hilde qui venait de passer un linge frais sur le fessier du Prince s'immobilisa.

- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

- Oui. Froid. Noble. Beau… Comme dans mes rêves et mes incantations. Par contre !

- Quoi ?

- Il doit être Prince ou un truc comme cela. Et il y avait un autre garçon de son âge, je suppose, les cheveux encore plus blonds qu'un petit poussin et des yeux d'un bleu aussi pur qu'un ciel sans nuage… Mais pas aussi beau que mon glaçon.

Hilde partit à rire.

- Il a une coupe de cheveux à faire peur mais qu'il est beau les sourcils froncés.

- Duo.

- 'Vi.

- Tu vas en parler à Soltana ?

- J'ai peur que maman ne se fâche.

Duo avait repris une petite moue adorable qu'Hilde, sa dame de compagnie et amie d'enfance adorait. Il n'était qu'un enfant à ses yeux et se souvenait encore du jour de sa naissance et pourtant elle n'avait que 6 ans.  
Mais ce jour fut l'un des plus heureux au Royaume car Duo était le premier petit garçon à naître dans ce lieu uniquement peuplé de femmes.  
Peut être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait des cheveux encore plus longs que la plupart des femmes du Royaume.

- Ta mère est sage Duo elle t'a désiré plus que tout. Tu es son bébé et aussi son petit démon.

Duo sourit en regardant Hilde tendrement.

- Oui je sais mais qui aura un bébé lui ou moi ?

Hilde le regarde les joues rouges.

- Je ne sais pas Duo. Nous avons tout besoin d'un homme pour enfanter à l'exception de la Reine mais toi, je ne sais pas. En plus la logique voudrait que tu ais besoin d'une femme.

- Ah non. J'en ai marre des femmes. Aieeee…

- Merci.

-'Scuse, mais je suis entouré de femme depuis toujours et je.. enfin tu comprends.

- Quoi ?

Duo rougit violemment en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

- _Rien_.

Hilde replongea le linge dans l'eau avec quelques morceaux de glace et après l'avoir essoré le replaça. Duo gémit car la douleur était terrible.

- Tu va avoir des marques durant plus de 10 jours je pense. Tu veux dormir ?

- _Oui_.

Hilde l'embrassa sur les cheveux et sortit de la chambre.  
Duo remit son visage sur le côté et soupira.

- Qui es-tu ? … Un prince ou simplement une personne au rang important en ce Royaume ? … Je te cherche depuis presque 2 ans. J'ai rêvé de toi près d'un oasis accompagné d'un cheval que tu flattais pendant qu'il se désaltérait.

Duo soupira.

- Je ne savais pas que mon cœur pouvait battre si vite avant de voir ton reflet sur cette petite étendue d'eau. Est ce l'amour ? J'aime maman mais… Je n'ai jamais ressenti cette chaleur qui se diffusait de part et d'autre dans mon corps. Et pourtant… J'ai pris mon bain plus d'une fois avec des femmes nues plus belle les unes que les autres. Mais toi…

Duo ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être en souriant.

- Je sais que tu es différent. Tu es le plus bel homme que j'ai pu voir… 5 semaines. Pouuuuuuuf c'est tellement long.

Duo ferma les yeux et doucement sombra dans le sommeil avec un fessier qui le lançait encore plus que ses autres visites à la tour des supplices.

-

Une semaine plus tard, Duo demanda audience à la Reine Soltana.

- Duo ! Tu ne pouvais pas me parler au dîner ?

- Non mère je voulais…

Soltana fit signe à son fils d'approcher. Ce qu'il fit et vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Sa mère lui caressa les cheveux aussi beaux et soigneux que les siens.  
Duo était une copie conforme de sa mère à l'exception du sexe et des cheveux un peu plus clairs que les siens.

- Qui a t'il ? Je sens bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

- Mère j'ai rencontré un garçon… Enfin j'en ai rêvé mais je l'ai rencontré.

- Lors de ta dernière escapade ?

- Oui mère… Maman.

- Oui mon fils ?

- Qu'est ce que l'amour ?

Soltana se pinça les lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas hélas.

Duo redressa la tête et fixa sa mère, étonné de cet aveu.

- Je t'ai désiré mon chéri et je n'ai nul eu besoin d'un homme pour tomber enceinte de toi. C'est un petit privilège qu'ont toutes les souveraines.

- Mais pourquoi voulais-tu un garçon ?

- Au début pour faire enrager ma mère qui m'oppressait pour que je prenne amant. Mais ensuite je voulais que ce Royaume dépourvu d'homme se rende compte que ceux-ci ne sont pas un danger pour nous. Toutes t'aiment même si tu as été un vrai petit diable et fait tourner en bourrique toutes tes nourrices et préceptrices à l'exception de Lucrezia.

- Elle a eu des arguments frappants et douloureux.

- Oui… Mais à l'instant même où j'ai vu tes grands yeux, je n'ai jamais été aussi fière à cet instant que d'avoir mis au monde un petit garçon.

La mère de Duo lui sourit en lui caressant la joue

- Tu es amoureux ?

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais…

Sa mère soupira.

- Un homme.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquilla d'un coup et en resta la bouche ouverte.

- Cela était inévitable. Entouré de toutes ses femmes il ne pouvait arriver que deux choses mon fils.

- Ah oui ! Lesquelles ?

- Soit, tu profitais pleinement de toutes les femmes du Royaume mise à ta disposition depuis tes 15 ans… Soit, tu n'éprouvais aucune attirance pour le sexe opposé et tu ne réagissais qu'a un corps semblable au tien. Et le dernier bain que j'ai pris avec toi il y a 1 an en compagnie des plus belles jeunes filles de la cour, n'ont rien donné sur une certaine partis de ton anatomie.

Duo rougit violemment et cacha son visage sur les genoux de sa mère.

- _Mère_.

- Je t'aime Duo et quel que soit le choix de ton cœur je respecterais celui-ci mais je dois rencontrer ce garçon en ta présence.

- Mais mère je ne sais pas si lui ressent quelque chose pour moi et…

Duo sourit, espiègle.

- Je n'ai nul droit de sortir du Royaume avant 4 semaines.

- Tes charmantes petites fesses veulent-elles aller rendre visite à la tour des supplices pour voir si je n'ai pas perdu la main ?

Duo serra les fesses et releva la tête brusquement, horrifié de cette perspective.

- Oh non maman pas cela… J'ai encore les marques de ma dernière visite.

- Elle a donc frappé si fort ?

- Oui mère… Quand veux tu y aller.

- Demain.

- DEMAIN ! Mais c'est… C'est…

- C'est ainsi. Sois prêt à 10 heures.

Duo soupira.

- Oui mère.

-

- Heero… Heero qu'as-tu ? Tu n'es pas aussi attentif aujourd'hui.

- Excuse-moi Wufei.

- Si tu veux nous pouvons remettre cette réunion à plus tard.

- Non Trowa, j'ai eu un moment d'inattention.

- Elle dure depuis 8 jours Heero.

Heero soupira.

- Je sais Quatre.

- Tu penses toujours à lui ?

- Á qui ?

- Un mirage Wufei.

- Hein ?

- C'est compliqué Trowa, je te raconterais en privé.

- Bien. Si nous reprenions…

Une brise légère vint tourbillonner dans la salle où ils se trouvaient.

- Que se passe t'il ? Il n'y a pas de vent pourtant aujourd'hui.

Une forme humaine apparut au centre de la brise.  
Une femme d'une beauté à envoûter tout être vivant dans une robe en voile léger ne laissant rien paraître de ses formes avantageuses.  
Wufei ne put empêcher un saignement de nez à cet vision. Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait un tel effet.  
Quatre et Heero la fixèrent comme s'ils venaient de voir un revenant. Elle était pratiquement le sosie de leur intrus sauf que sa robe démontrait qu'elle n'était en aucun cas un homme.  
Trowa lui avait relevé sa mèche qui cachait un de ses yeux pour mieux voir cette apparition tel un mirage venu de nul part.

- Bonjour à vous, messieurs.

Heero se reprit le premier.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Soltana sourit et Heero frissonna. Ce même sourire, ces mêmes yeux.

- Je suis sûr que c'est toi.

- Hn !

Wufei ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette apparition tout en maintenant un mouchoir sous son nez. Quatre et Trowa étaient tout aussi fascinés.  
Et d'un coup, une autre personne apparut en sortant de l'ombre de la femme et fit un petit signe de la main à l'égard d'Heero.

- Heero ! C'est qui lui ?

- Hn !

- Le mirage, Trowa.

- Qui aurait un autre mouchoir là.

D'un claquement de doigt celui qu'il avait entre les mains disparut pour être remplacé par un nouveau d'un blanc aveuglant avec un doux parfum.

- Xièxie.

- De rien.

Wufei afficha un sourire des plus idiots.

- Je vous repose la question. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis la Reine de Gundamy.

- Gundamy n'a pas de Reine, mais 4 souverains.

Elle sourit et se rapprocha d'Heero tel une Reine.

- Si tu préfères, je suis la Reine du Royaume aux Mirages.

- Ce Royaume n'existe pas.

- Vraiment !

- Hn.

Soltana se retourna vers son fils.

- Es-tu sûr que ce soit lui ?

- Oui mère.

- **Mère !**

Duo soupira de bien être car Heero le regardait et Duo lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- 'Vi la Reine est ma maman.

Heero leva un sourcil et Soltana leva les yeux vers le ciel

- Je crois qu'il lui faut une preuve, mon fils, ainsi qu'à ses amis.

- …

- Pardon !

- Hein !

- Quelle preuve ?

Avant même qu'un des 4 n'aient le temps de réagir Soltana tapa légèrement dans ses mains et tout le monde se retrouva dans le plus beau jardin existant sur Gundamy.

- Bienvenu messieurs au cœur du Royaume aux Mirages.

Les 4 garçons regardèrent tout autour d'eux. Des fleures, des oiseaux dont certains n'existaient plus dans leur monde. Autour de ce jardin un palais donc l'architecture dépassait de loin tout ce qui existait à ce jour à leurs yeux.

- C'est magnifique.

- Incroyable.

- Je ne saigne plus du nez !

Heero ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder quand soudain…

- **DUO**.

Duo regarda dans la direction d'où venait le hurlement de son nom et tomba sur une Lucrezia dans une colère noire.  
Avant même qu'il n'ait pu battre en retraite, elle l'avait agrippé pas le bras et commençait à l'entraîner vers l'intérieur du palais.

- Lucrezia tu me fais mal.

- Et ce n'est rien comparé à la punition que tu vas recevoir.

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait.

- Tu n'es pas venu en cours ce matin et d'où viens-tu encore hein ?

- **MAMAN**.

Les 4 autres avaient regardé la scène avec différentes réactions.  
Amusement.  
Étonnement.  
Peur.  
Et énervement.  
Quand à Soltana, elle avait souris.

- Lucrezia relâche le Prince il était avec moi, j'ai omis de t'informer qu'il n'aurait pas de cours aujourd'hui.

Lucrezia relâcha Duo qui alla se réfugier dans les bras d'Heero qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait d'un coup en pleine poitrine.  
Sauf que c'était chaud et que cela sentait très bon.  
Il referma ses bras sur ce corps, plus par instinct qu'autre chose.  
Duo soupira de bien être et se cala encore plus.  
Heero souleva un sourcil mais ne le repoussa pas.  
Depuis une semaine, il avait caressé l'espoir de revoir son mirage.  
De pouvoir peut être lui parler.  
Mais pas de l'avoir dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Heero sourit en fermant les yeux et huma les cheveux de ce jeune garçon.

- Votre Majesté que font tous ces hommes au palais ?

- Une simple visite dans l'immédiat Lucrezia, peux-tu en avertir Sally et Réléna.

- Bien votre Majesté, je vais de suite prévenir votre chef de la garde ainsi que votre ministre.

- Merci et demande aussi à Une de faire servir des rafraîchissements dans la véranda de la grande salle.

- Oui votre Majesté.

Une fois Lucrezia éloignée, Soltana regarda Heero et son fils.

- Me crois-tu à présent Roi de Wing ?

Duo releva son visage et plongea son regard dans celui d'Heero.

- Tu es Roi ?

- Oui…

Puis il regarda Soltana.

- Je vous crois pour le Royaume aux Mirages mais pas pour la Reine de Gundamy.

- Je vois. Je vais devoir vous montrer que je ne mens pas… Duo déshabilles-toi.

- Hein !

Duo fixa sa mère, mort de honte. Les quatre autres se demandaient ce que la nudité de ce Prince pourrait leur apporter.

- Je t'ai demandé de te dévêtire.

- Non pas devant eux tous.

- Duo tu t'es baigné avec des femmes durant tes 17 ans et tu n'as jamais eu de souci à montrer ta nudité alors obéis-moi.

Duo fronça les sourcils et bouda.

- NON.

- Tu as peur de quoi ?

- Je… je ne me suis jamais retrouvé nu devant un homme.

- Si tu aimes celui-ci, il faudra bien que tu te retrouves nu avec lui mon fils.

Duo eut encore plus honte des dernières paroles de sa mère et s'enfuit en courant à l'intérieur du palais.  
La Reine soupira.

- Il m'aime ?

- Oui.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Je vous écoute Prince Wufei.

Wufei était aux anges elle lui souriait et était encore plus belle si cela était possible.

- Pourquoi a t'il si peur?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous êtes les seuls hommes avec lui dans le Royaume actuellement.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes que des femmes ?

- Oui Prince Quatre.

- Comment connaissez-vous nos noms et nos statuts ?

- Je vous l'ai dit Prince Trowa. Mais Duo en a la preuve sur le corps.

Le regard d'Heero se fit plus attentif que jamais.

- Comment cela ?

- Il a sur la hanche droite une marque de naissance que seul les souverains mâles de Gundamy porte.

- Un Lys. Mais nous l'avons tous à l'épaule droite.

- En effet Quatre.

Heero avait fermé les yeux et après avoir inspiré un grand coup parla :

- Mon père me racontait lorsque j'étais enfant, que le Roi régnant de Gundamy, si un jour cela devait à nouveau arriver serait celui qui aurait un signe distinctif des 4 autres.

- Duo l'a.

- Attendez… Ce Royaume est peuplé uniquement de femmes et pourtant Duo est bien né à un moment donné et je doute que les autres femmes apparaissent comme pas magie.

- Intrigué Prince Wufei ?

- Oui beaucoup.

- Moi aussi.

- Hum.

- Les Reines n'ont pas besoin d'homme pour donner la vie. Les femmes du Royaume à 18 ans peuvent sortir et aller s'unir physiquement avec un homme qui leur plait mais en aucun cas celui-ci ne peut venir chez nous. De toute façon, aucun ne pourrait trouver le Royaume.

- Il y a pourtant des textes et des contes sur vous et si les femmes mettent au monde un garçon qu'en faîtes vous ?

- Les textes ont tous été écrit par des femmes du royaume, parties vivre dans vos Royaumes avec l'homme qu'elles aimaient. Et il n'y a aucun mâle qui peut naître à ce jour au Royaume.

- Mais votre fils.

Soltana sourit à Quatre.

- Est ce que j'ai toujours voulu aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je voulais un petit garçon avec un sourire qui illumine le ciel, des yeux qui s'émerveillent chaque jour que Dieu fait. Il a été mon trésor le plus précieux même si je savais qu'en donnant naissance à un garçon je ferais de lui le nouveau Roi régnant de Gundamy.

Heero n'avait pas quitté des yeux Soltana.

- Où est t'il allé ?

- Sûrement dans sa chambre.

- Où est t'elle ?

- Ton cœur te guidera à lui.

Heero ferma les yeux et d'un pas sûr entra à son tour dans le palais.

- Mais où va t'il ?

- Vers son destin… Si nous allions vers le notre, thé et petits gâteaux.

- Avec plaisir votre Altesse.

Soltana sourit de nouveau à Quatre.

- Prince Wufei veuillez m'accompagner je vous pris. Prince Trowa je vous laisse le soin d'en faire de même avec le Prince Quatre.

Quatre rougit violemment lorsque Trowa lui prit le bras en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Wufei était très fier d'être au bras d'une Reine et son cœur s'était emballé lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne.  
Heero, de son côté, guidé par son cœur se retrouva devant une porte où des reniflements se faisaient entendre.  
Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Duo sur un lit, pleurant et serrant quelque chose entre ses bras.  
Il s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
Duo sentit le lit s'affaisser légèrement et resserra plus encore son oreiller.  
Une main douce vint lui caresser les cheveux.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Elle t'a dit, elle n'aurait pas du. Pas de cette façon.

- Et c'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Duo.

- _Voui_.

- J'ai besoin de voir ta hanche droite.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien à voir.

- Tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose à voir.

- Je suis obligé ? C'est maman qui t'envoie ?

- Non. Mais j'aimerais voir ce que ta mère voulait nous montrer en te demandant te de mettre nu.

- Je vais devoir me déshabiller entièrement ?

- Non juste baisser tes dessous. Tu veux bien ?

- 'Vi.

Duo se releva et baissa son pantalon juste ce qu'il fallait.

- Tu n'as pas de sous-vêtement ?

Duo eut les joues en feu.

- Non.

Heero regarda attentivement la marque que portait en effet Duo à sa hanche droite. Un lys signe de la royauté.  
Mais il vit aussi le haut de ses fesses de ce même côté.

- Duo, tu as été fouetté ?

Duo cacha son visage dans ses mains.

- _Oui_.

- Pourquoi ?

- _J'ai désobéi en sortant du Royaume_.

- Tu as été corrigé le jour où tu es venu dans mon palais ?

- _Voui_.

Heero lui remonta son vêtement du bas et rajusta sa tunique, puis lui donna un léger baiser sur la tempe.  
Duo retira ses mains de son visage rouge, les joues encore humides d'avoir pleuré quelques instants auparavant.  
Il regarda Heero en se mordant la lèvre, les yeux brillants dangereusement.

- Tu as encore de belles marques. La correction a du être sévère.

Duo lui fit un tendre sourire.

- Oui mais je t'ai retrouvé.

- Hn ?

Duo se rassit sur son lit et Heero le rejoignit.

- J'ai rêvé de toi. Tu étais avec un magnifique cheval, je n'ai pas bien vu ton visage les première fois et puis j'ai refait ce même rêve encore et encore sans te voir alors j'ai enfreint une des règles du Royaume et grâce à une incantation où je me projetais dans mon propre rêvé, j'ai enfin pu voir ton visage dans le reflet de d'eau. Ton regard était froid mais tellement intense. Et puis lorsque tu as flatté ton cheval les traits de ton visage ont changé, mais je n'ai pas pu en voir plus car à chaque fois le rêve prenait fin.

- Et tu m'as cherché ?

- Oui. J'ai mis presque deux années mais je t'ai enfin trouvé. Je ne savais pas où tu pouvais être je n'ai pas la faculté qu'a ma mère de savoir qui vous êtes et où vous vous trouvez.

Heero lui sourit.

- Je pense que tu l'auras bientôt.

Duo renifla et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

- Tu crois ?

- Hn. La marque que tu as sur la hanche vient de me donner la preuve que ta mère est bien ce qu'elle prêtant être.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Heero lui prit la main.

- Viens… Allons les rejoindre.

Duo enlaça ses doigts à ceux d'Heero et tous deux ressentirent une chaleur se diffuser en eux.

- Heero.

- Oui ?

- J'ai… J'ai un espoir ?

Pour toute réponse, Heero se pencha vers lui et lui donna un chaste baiser.  
Duo ferma les yeux et Heero sourit lorsqu'il vit Duo les yeux fermés, un sourire des plus radieux aux lèvres.  
Heero lui effleura les lèvres avec son pouce.  
Au touché, Duo rouvrit les yeux et soupira de bien être.

- Oui mais il va falloir attendre tes 18 ans.

Une petite moue adorable se dessina sur le visage du jeune Prince.

- Encore.

Heero eut un rire bref.

- Juste 4 petites semaines Duo.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si je l'avais toujours su.

Heero se leva et Duo en fit de même.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient rejoint la Reine de Gundamy et ses invités.

-

Duo a aujourd'hui 18 ans  
Il a mis le Royaume sans dessus dessous durent ces 4 dernières semaines.  
Cela avait failli lui coûter une nouvelle visite à la tour des supplices, mais sa mère avait intercédé en sa faveur.  
Soltana coiffait son fils.  
Duo adorait ces moments d'intimité avec sa mère.  
Il ronronnait presque à chaque fois qu'elle lui brossait les cheveux et aujourd'hui encore plus que les autres jours tellement il était heureux.

- Mère ?

- Oui.

- Je vais avoir des bébés ?

Soltana sourit.

- Normalement non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant.

Duo soupira déçu.

- Mais qui sait ?

Duo sourit et rougit.

- Mère ?

- Oui mon chéri.

- Je vais avoir mal ?

Soltana rit en embrassant Duo sur les cheveux.

- C'est une chose que tu aurais du demander à Quatre et non à moi.

Les joues de Duo s'empourprèrent encore plus.

- Quatre l'a fait ? Avec qui ?

- Mon chéri ne t'inquiète pas, laisse toi guider et tout se passera bien.

- Mère.

- Oui.

- Je ne veux pas être Roi.

- Pourquoi mon chéri ?

- Si je deviens Roi tu ne seras plus Reine et Heero que sera t'il ?

- Heero reste Roi de son Royaume et quand à moi… Je crois que je vais me laisser conquérir par un futur Roi de Nataku.

-Ooohhh mère… Il est vrai que le Prince Wufei est très beau mais je n'échangerais en rien mon Roi. Mère.

Soltana soupira.

- Oui ?

- Je vais devoir me mettre tout nu devant Heero ?

Soltana se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire à nouveau.

- Oui cela s'avère plus que nécessaire pour ce que vous allez faire cette nuit.

Duo avait les joues en feu.

- 'Vi… Je l'aime tu sais maintenant j'en suis sûr.

- Je le sais mon chéri et toi… Ressens-tu son amour pour toi ?

- Oh oui. J'ai, depuis mon réveil, l'impression de tout savoir du peuple de Gundamy.

Duo fit la moue.

- Par contre je sais rien de la nuit de noce !

Cette fois la Reine ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
Duo se retourna et vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.

- Je resterais à tout jamais ton petit garçon, même si tu as d'autres bébés ?

- Oui mon chéri.

- Maman je peux avoir un bisou papillon ?

Sa mère ne lui dit rien et lui donna un baiser du bout des lèvres comme lorsqu'il était petit.

-

Les quatre souverains, ainsi que leurs fils pour trois des quatre Royaumes étaient présent en un lieu bien précis aux frontières de leur propres Royaumes et de celle de la Zone neutre. Là où beaucoup avaient déjà vu des mirages, ou d'autres uniquement des femmes avaient vécu avant leurs 18 ans et avaient trouver l'amour et préférer rester dans les autres royaumes. Le peuple de chacun des Royaumes étaient venus eux aussi pour voir ce conte pour enfant devenir réalité.

Lorsque le soleil s'aligna avec la lune, phénomène que personne encore n'avait pu voir, le plus gigantesque mirage apparu sous leurs yeux éblouis.  
Dans le ciel de magnifiques oiseaux surgirent comme par magie.  
Mais Heero avait les yeux rivés sur la personne qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

Duo était là.  
Encore plus beau que le premier jour où il le vit.  
Son statut de Roi ne pouvait faire aucun doute de par sa couronne en or fin parant à merveille ses cheveux flottant tout autour de lui.  
Heero ne peut détacher son regard de celui de son futur mari.

Ils se rapprochèrent doucement l'un de l'autre et lorsque leurs mains gauches se touchèrent du plat de la main une alliance en cristal et or se forma en signe de leur union.

Gundamy fut en fête jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Lors de l'échange du baiser les Rois disparurent dans un tourbillon de divers pétales florales.

-

- Où sommes-nous ?

Heero vint se placer dans son dos et l'embrassa dans le cou après avoir dégagé sa nuque qui frémit au contacte des lèvres chaudes.  
Duo en ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il sut où ils étaient.

- Ton rêve. Nous sommes dans ce lieu où j'ai rêvé de toi.

- Oui, à une variante près.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle-ci.

Heero lui montra une tente aux voilages blancs et fins, l'on pouvait voir à l'intérieur une couche assez épaisse, ainsi qu'une multitude de cousins autour de celle-ci.

- En honneur à ta pureté.

- Heero je n'ai jamais vu d'autre homme nu que moi.

- Oui je sais. Viens allons nager ensemble et faire connaissance avec nos corps respectifs.

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Duo.  
Heero la recueillit et embrassa Duo avec douceur.

- Je m'en remets à toi. Je te fais entièrement confiance.

Heero lui caressa la joue.

- Je suis heureux que tu m'ais cherché et trouvé… Mais pour l'instant.

Heero le fit tournoyer après l'avoir pris dans ses bras. Duo avait passé ses deux bras autour du cou de son époux et le regardait avec amour.

- Déshabillons-nous.

Duo rougit et Heero sourit.  
Heero remit le jeune Roi sur ses pieds et Duo alla se réfugier derrière un palmier. Heero sourit mais ne se moqua pas. Duo malgré une vie des plus libres qu'il est pu avoir avec toutes les femmes de son Royaume, était aussi le plus innocent avec un homme.  
Duo se déshabilla prestement et couru pour plonger dans l'eau. Il en ressortit la tête aussitôt.  
Heero le regardait en finissant de se dévêtir.

- WHOUA ! Elle est froide.

Heero rit.

- Ce n'est pas un bain chauffé Duo.

- 'Vi. C'est tout froid. Pourtant il faut chaud.

- C'est justement la différence de température qui la rend si froide pour ta peau.

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque le dernier rempart qui mit à nu Heero tomba. Il rougit en replongeant la tête sous l'eau. Heero le rejoignit et le ressortit aussitôt.

- Baka.

Duo toussa.

- 'Scuse.

Heero secoua la tête et l'attira plus à lui pour lui voler un baiser mouillé des plus sensuels.  
La virilité de Duo qui avait pris ses aises dit sans le vouloir bonjour à sa vis à vis.  
Duo en frissonna de partout et rougit encore plus qu'à la vu de la nudité de son futur amant.  
Heero sentit bien le contact de leurs deux virilités mais sentit aussi les frissons de Duo.

- Tu as froid ? Tu veux que nous sortons ?

Duo se blottit très gêné dans les bras d'Heero.

- Un peu mais je suis bien dans tes bras.

- Alors restons encore un peu dans l'eau… Je peux te caresser ?

Duo enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

- 'Vi… Je peux aussi ?

- Bien sûr mon ange.

Duo soupira de bien être.

- Je suis ton ange. Je n'ai jamais été comparé à un ange.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Plus comme un petit démon. Je courais partout en riant et faisais pester toutes mes nourrices jusqu'à ce que ma nounou d'enfer arrive.

Heero éclata de rire.

- Je t'imagine. Á son arrivée, tu courais pour sauver tes belles petites fesses ?

- Voui.

Heero l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

- _Pour moi tu seras mon ange innocent et d'une puissance inégalable… Je t'aime Duo et je suis fier d'être ton époux._

Duo ne put retenir ses larmes et demanda un baiser à Heero qui fit glisser ses mains sous ses fesses. Duo, par instinct, passa ses jambes autour de la taille d'Heero. Duo dans l'eau était aussi léger qu'une plume, mais Duo se rendit compte quand ayant fait cela il était en contact directe avec le corps chaud de son mari.  
Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres et bascula légèrement la tête en arrière.  
Heero l'embrassa dans le cou en remontant doucement vers ses lèvres. Une des mains d'Heero était remontée le long du dos de Duo en une caresse. Il passa celle-ci sous la nuque de Duo et ramena ses lèvres au siennes lorsque leur but fut atteint.  
Duo commença à gigoter inconsciemment ce qui excita Heero encore plus.

- _Duo._

- _Ouuuuuuiiiiiii…_

- _Allons sous la tente._

- _Nous sommes tout mouillés ! _

Heero sourit et l'embrassa encore.

- Je vais te sécher mon ange.

Duo perdu l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux d'Heero tel deux opales cobalt, l'embrassa pour toute réponse, mais répondit tout de même pour taquiner son époux et posant son front sur celui d'Heero.

- Mes cheveux son très long mon Roi.

- J'ai une technique qui ne prendra d'un instant.

Duo lui sourit et Heero remit sa main sous les fesses de son mari pour le garder contre lui tout en sortant de l'eau.  
Une brise chaude se mit à souffler et Duo alla frotter le bout de son nez à celui d'Heero.

- Tu as triché. Tu as utilisé la magie.

Heero lui sourit malicieusement.

- Oui. Je te l'avais dit… Une technique qui ne prendra d'un instant. Tu as faim ?

- Un peu… Heero ?

- Hum ?

- Je ne veux pas manger pour le moment. Allons sous la tente.

- D'accord.

Heero garda son jeune mari dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la tente puis le déposa en mettant les genoux à terre au milieu de tous les cousins.  
Duo lui sourit avec des joues légèrement rosées.  
Heero le rejoignit et vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Du revers de sa main, des doigts caressèrent le visage de Duo. Heero le laissa venir à lui ce qu'il fit en venant de coucher sur lui, en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

- Tu ne me quitteras jamais hein ? Je n'aime pas être seul. Je suis tellement heureux d'être dans tes bras en cet instant.

- Non. Je ne te quitterais pas. Où du moins pas volontairement.

- Je t'arracherai à la mort et aux griffes des femmes.

Heero éclata de rire.  
Duo avait dit cela le plus sérieusement du monde les sourcils foncés.  
Même là, il était le plus bel être vivant qu'Heero n'ait jamais vu à ses yeux.

- Que tu es beau.

Duo déjà bien rougi, s'empourpra encore plus.  
Heero l'embrassa tendrement et doucement le fit passer sous lui.  
Duo découvrit de nouvelles sensations sous le toucher de son compagnon.  
Tout son être répondait, frissonnait et s'enflammait à chaque effleurement de hanches.  
Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient de plus en plus, son souffle n'était plus que plaintes de plaisir en écho avec tout ce que son corps faisait déjà transparaître.  
Heero lui prodigua mille caresses, mille baisers, mille mots d'amour.  
Duo ne put retenir des larmes de bonheur. L'amour était encore plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, depuis qu'il avait vu son doux mirage dans un rêve.  
Heero fit Duo sien, Duo grimaça sous la douleur nouvelle à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Mais son mari lui fit vite oublier en sachant comment lui faire oublier cette douleur soudaine qui ne fut qu'un mauvais souvenir très rapidement.

Á travers les voilages blancs dans la nuit tombante.  
Des ombres firent leurs apparitions, tel un ballet à la lueur des diverses bougies allumées par magie par un mari fou d'amour pour son Roi.  
Duo ondulait sous le corps d'Heero qui nourrit d'amour cet ange qui avait volé son bien le plus précieux.

Son cœur.

Plus tard dans la nuit deux corps enlacés qui profitaient de leur dernier instant de solitude avant de devoir retourner respectivement accomplir les devoirs qu'ils leurs incombaient…

_**FINI**_

۞

_Soltana, prénom arabe (Algérien) : Reine, Princesses

* * *

_

" Un petit mot ? Cela me ferait très plaisir…"  
_**Biz, Cat**_


End file.
